Darkness Falls
by death-eater-slytherin
Summary: Lena is a Death Eater, a particular favorite of The Dark Lord. She messes up and Lucius is there for her. They begin to see each other as more than fellow Death Eaters. not good at summaries please read


He is above me, I am ready for him. Slowly, slowly he tourtures me with kisses...

"Excuse me Lena, but as soon as your through -erm- daydreaming, your services are required." I open my eyes and see Lucius Malfoy, a tall man with long beautiful blonde hair and, according to my imagination, a very muscular build.

"Why does Master always need me?"

"Don't question him! Or I'll punish you myself!"

"Malfoy is your ego always this big, or are you just happy to see me?"

I have to give him hell and he does the same, almost like a sick game, but there's something there, I know it.

"Now! Your one of the few purebloods left! Don't make him kill you!" Lucius drawls, he hits me on the arse with his wand, as I walk to see

our master, only a little disturbing.

"Ouch you git! That hurt!" I exclaim instinctivly covering myself,

he laughs ever so softly.

"It was suposed to, now go."

I walk into the dark atrium that is my master's gathering place for us, but right now not even Wormtail is here, it is just me and my master. I must not show fear and I must not let my voice falter.

"You have carried out your orders Lena?" He askes me knowing the answer, he is trying to break me, I do not look at him it is forbidden without my mask. I am afraid for my life for I have failed him, but I am favored in his ranks.

"No master."

"Failure is not an option Lena. My pet, you know the consequences." He hisses in an almost snake-like way. I shudder involuntarily, "You should be afraid, it will hold for 5 minuets. Not enough to drive you mad or kill you, do you understand?"

I simply nod my head, I can't speak my throat is closed by fear. The Cruciatus Curse is one of the most evil spells known to wizards and my master uses it well. I braced myself for the pain, he was playing with me. He saw the second I even started to relax and simply said,

"Cruico!"

It's unspeakable pain, unbearable. Like millions of knives stabbing every inch of your body. It's dark magic for a reason and it's the worst magic, but I love it. The pain it can cause and oh the pain it can bring. I fall upon the ground and my body shakes, the spell effecting every inch of my body.

"Master!" I cried, and then I blacked out.

***

I awake in a bed that is unfamiliar to me. I am weak and very sore, someone is stroking my hair, it is Lucius.

"You're in Malfoy Manor, The Dark Lord ordered me to bring you here. You idiot you're lucky you're not dead! Such disobediance!"

"Shutup Malfoy! I have a headache!" I snap attepmting to get up but a headrush and a wave nausea greet me. "Oh man! Merlin's beard this sucks!" Lucius's pushes me back down into bed.

"It could have been worse Lena, what stopped you from killing that mud-blood anyway?"

"All I can do is think of that girl Lucius!"

***

"The Dark Lord had assigned me on a job with him. We were going to kill a Muggle family and their mud-blood daughter. She was 17 and had been slandering my Masters name and planning a rebellion against his reign at Hogwarts. It was my job to kill the girl. She'd watched my master kill her parents and she was huddeled in a corner, her death was coming and she new it. She had no more tears to shed and she looked at me and simply said, "Please don't Kill Me."

I despise muggles and mud-bloods and I was all set to kill her. It was my job but I simply couldn't, I froze.

"Kill her Lena." He commanded.

"Master I can't!"

"Kill her!"

I shake my head, a foolish move I knew I'd pay for later.

"Move!" He shoved me away and I fell, "Learn to not feel or you will fail!" She reached for my hand and I tried to reach her. "Avada Kedavera!" A flash of green light and she was dead, sprawled awkwardly on the ground, and her eyes empty.

I felt sick. My master pulled me roughly off the ground, "How dare you refuse! My pet you have a lot to learn, and learn you shall!"


End file.
